


Don’t Speak With Your Mouth Full

by velvetjinx



Series: Steve’s Size Kink [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bearded Steve Rogers, Come Swallowing, Face-Fucking, M/M, MCU Kink Bingo, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Size Kink, and loving it, big dick bucky barnes, steve choking on cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 20:06:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15008426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx
Summary: Steve has a size kink, and Bucky has ruined him for life. He knows what he wants and luckily Bucky wants that too.





	Don’t Speak With Your Mouth Full

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Square 11 of my MCU Kink Bingo card!

They had been making out for a while now, and Steve's cock was hard and heavy, pushing against the inside of his boxers and distorting the line of his jeans. He could feel Bucky’s huge erection pushing against his hip and groaned. It wasn’t like Steve had any sexual experience other than with Bucky, but he knew how much of a size queen he was. Even if he hadn’t been in love with Bucky, that enormous cock would have ruined him for all others for life. 

Steve pushed at Bucky’s t-shirt, and Bucky pulled back to shuck it off. Steve followed suit with his own shirt, and when they kissed again Steve moaned at the feel of heated skin on skin. Bucky’s nails scratched over the sensitive nubs of Steve’s nipples, and he gasped as Bucky laughed against his mouth, rubbing his cheek against Steve’s beard.

“You like that?” Bucky murmured, and Steve nodded. 

“Fuck, yeah.” Steve trailed his hand down Bucky’s chest to palm at his stiff cock, and Bucky huffed. 

“What do you want, Steve?” 

“Wanna suck that big cock,” Steve groaned. “Want it in my mouth, want you to fuck my mouth, choke me on it, come down my throat.”

“Jesus, Steve,” Bucky managed. Steve felt Bucky’s cock twitch against his hand and smirked. “Yeah, fuck, want that sweet mouth on me.”

Steve stripped out of his own jeans and underwear before helping Bucky out of his, mouth watering as Bucky’s huge cock sprang free, already leaking against his stomach. Moisture beaded at the tip, and Steve couldn’t wait to taste. 

Shifting so he was sitting with his back against the headboard, Steve idly stroked his own cock as Bucky stood on the mattress in front of him, his cock bumping against Steve’s lips as he swayed, finding his balance. Steve rubbed his bearded chin against Bucky’s thighs as he nuzzled his cock and thighs, making Bucky groan low in his throat. He looked up at Bucky through his eyelashes and Bucky grasped his cock, tapping it against Steve’s spit-damp lips. 

“Open up,” Bucky said hoarsely, and Steve obediently parted his lips, allowing Bucky to feed his cock into Steve’s waiting mouth. Steve licked around the head, lapping up the precome around the slit and moaning at the familiar taste on his tongue. “Fuck, Steve, baby, you look so good with your lips stretched around my cock.”

Steve hummed, concentrating on keeping his teeth out the way as Bucky began to thrust shallowly. Steve growled deep in his throat and grabbed Bucky’s ass, forcing his hips forward and his cock in deep. He gagged, then swallowed around Bucky’s cock quickly, forcing his throat to relax until his nose was buried in the wiry hair at the base. Bucky let out a long, low groan and Steve quickly pulled off, gasping, a line of spit connecting his mouth to the hard length in front of him. 

Before Bucky could say anything, Steve wrapped his lips around the head of Bucky’s cock again and tugged at Bucky’s hips in invitation. Bucky took the hint and began to thrust deep down Steve’s throat, fucking his mouth in a rhythm that made them both moan. Steve's hand was back on his own cock as Bucky used him, occasionally making him gag as the head hit the back of his throat. 

“Fuck, Steve, yeah, choke on my cock,” Bucky groaned. “Fuck, you look so good taking my whole cock in your mouth, you’re gonna make me come so hard, baby.”

Steve couldn’t reply, his mouth full to bursting, so he hummed in reply, making Bucky’s hips stutter. 

“Oh god, Steve, I’m so close,” Bucky bit out. “So close, gonna come, oh my god, fuck, coming, _Steve_!” 

Bucky thrust deep inside Steve’s mouth, and Steve nearly gagged as he felt Bucky’s come hit the back of his throat. He swallowed around Bucky until he felt Bucky twitch, oversensitive, then let Bucky’s cock fall from his mouth, joined to his lips with a string of spit and spunk. 

Bucky dropped to his knees and kissed Steve deeply. “Fuck, baby, that was so fucking good. What do you want?”

“Your hand on me,” Steve croaked. “Not gonna last long.”

“Yeah?” Bucky asked, licking his hand and starting to stroke Steve with a rhythm that nearly made his eyes roll back in his head. “Did choking on my cock turn you on?”

“Oh my god, fuck, yeah, Buck, love it when you fuck my mouth.” Steve could feel his orgasm building already, his balls drawing up tight. When Bucky smashed their mouths together in a deep, rough kiss while twisting his hand under the head, Steve tipped over the edge, pleasure washing over him as he moaned against Bucky’s lips. 

Bucky sat back on his haunches, licking Steve’s come off his hand, and Steve shuddered with aftershocks. “Mmm, love the way you taste,” Bucky said, tone sultry, and Steve hauled him into another kiss. 

“Next time want you to come on my face,” Steve murmured, and Bucky let out a surprised laugh.

“Whatever you want, baby, Jesus. Whatever you want.”

Steve smirked as they snuggled down onto the bed together. He knew that he was sweat-and-spunk soaked, but he didn’t care. He’d shower later, maybe after round two.


End file.
